Fantastic, Doctor Tron
by Lady of the Galadhrim
Summary: Cheesy title, but a great story! The Doctor goes somewhere he's never been before, and right in time too. He helps out Flynne and Zeus, in the middle of a war like time.


*Hello! I'd just like to inform everybody. This is my brilliant brother's bundle of writing (I'm favoring the b-words today). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did. Don't forget to review! ^.^ Adios!*

"Fantastic, something new!" an explosion sounded through out the Grid, as a tall white building toppled . "well I guess I know where I'm going to" walking through an unknown land observing the surroundings, the strips of light that covered nearly every surface…except for the Tardis and himself. Attempting to cross the street, a motorcycle, or so he thought, began to race towards him at alarming speeds, "GET ON!" the unknown driver said as he skidded to a halt. "fantastic!" The Doctor quickly got on the vehicle. "where's your disc?" questioning glance "whatever man, I'll fill you in later". As they came to the side of the cliff, the Doctor gave an eerie smile, and just as fast they were inside a tunnel small enough for the vehicle, and maybe another. It went on like this for some time, until a small opening had been reached, and the rugged terrain changed it's appearance into a smooth metallic surface. There was no talking for some time, until the top floor was reached via an elevator. "So, you're a user huh?" "define user" "…human" "no." "so you're a program?" "no" "Iso?" "no, I'm The Doctor" "alright Doc" "Doctor" "chill man, the names Flynn. So Doc" "-Doctor" "welcome to The Grid. First things first, we need to make you a disk, and to do that we need to talk with Zeus. Who knows, you might be able to help us out with something Doc" " Right...It's Doctor, and just who is this Zeus you talk about? "A Friend" "As compared to?" "the guards" "fantastic, I love a good uprising every now and then".

As they traversed their way through the roads of the Grid they stopped for a moment. "Here Doc, put this cloak on, we can't let them know that you don't have one" "Oi! first thing, Doctor, The Doctor, but stop with "Doc". PLEASE" "chill out Doc, now let's split". As they worked their ways through maze like building they reached a solid wall. Flynn touched a part of the wall, and a panel made of light was projected, almost looking to be solid. "ah computers, as advanced as the Grid is, they're still simple as all other programs" and suddenly the wall split and opened. As they were walking in The Doctor tried using his sonic screwdriver on the same panel Flynn had made the keyboard appear, nothing happened, again, and again nothing "hmm" as he tried putting the strange occurrence behind him. "Hey Zeus! What's happening?" "the beginning of the end' I'm afraid" "So I saw" Flynn's facial expression had changed in an instant. "we'll talk about that later, for now we need to hook up my friend Doc with a disc" "Doctor!" "will do Flynn, hello Doctor, I am Zeus, and you my friend, need a disk!" Zeus went to his table, touched the edge and a panel appeared. Inside there were plates with holes in them. "This is an Identification Disk, do not lose it. ever. Eh…before we do this you might want to take off you jacket, shirt, and pants. Wouldn't want to lose those just yet" The doctor looked up from tinkering with the sonic screwdriver trying to make the panel appear for him (to no avail once more) "okay" Befor long, He was standing there in his shorts. Zeus held the disk to his mid back, and the doctor felt a sensation of which he would never be able to describe, as his body became wrapped in a black film that felt cloth like. "this is taking quite some time Flynn, he should have been uploaded by now" "hmmm…I know" Quite some time passed by until the doctor regained the rest of his mind "what in bloody hell was that?" "everything, everything about you is in that disk, memories, knowledge, and all. Anything you need to add, Zeus?" "No, other than why on earth it took so long!" "...Earth? Exactly where, and WHEN on earth are we?" "you should handle this Flynn, some rather interesting news has just arrived, and I must attend to it" "okay, well here we go, this isn't exactly Earth…one could say it's computers." "computers?" "yeah, imagine going inside a server, and becoming computer data, SENTIENT computer data" "I think I understand, basically we are inside a computer, and I am now a program, or whatever, inside the server that this computer is connected to" "exactly man! Anyways back in the 80's I came in to do some work, and I got…locked in" "I see…" "FLYNN!" "yeah Zeus!" "there's one left!" "listen Doc I would love to explain more, but we gotta split. Zeus, you game? "as always" Everything went by fast The Doctor could tell the situation was dire, he didn't even bother making the correction this time.

They arrived at the site of what seemingly used to be a building. "Zeus, Doc, look around for an Iso" "a what?" "a…person!". This went on for about ten minutes. "Flynn! She's over here!" As Flynn raced over to Zeus, the Doctor could make out what was, or what was left of what used to be a person. "GUYS, get this stuff off of her!" as they cleared the area and turned her over, Flynn went to work. "oh thank goodness, she still has her disc!" he touched an area and another panel appeared, made of tiny particles of light, this causing the Doctor to look at his, not needing the sonic screwdriver this time, he opened up his disk and began to look at his memories. As he was done he looked back at Flynn, and saw as the girl's body started reconstructing itself. From then on, they sat waiting for her to awake and talked about what the grid was. She awoke slowly, As Flynn helped her get up. "Hello,my name's Flynn, what yours?" "Quorra" "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're the last Iso…" As she began to crumble in tears and fall down, the doctor suddenly realized, that as he was not alone in being the last of a race here, and his mind went blank as he felt the knowledge of being alone hit him again. He knew, very well, that he would help in whatever way possible. "Zeus, we gotta get out of here. We're going to need more light cycles" however he spoke too late. Already, a sound could be heard in the near distance. They turned to the area where the whirring was coming from, and saw orange beams of light in the distance speeding towards them. They began to run towards their vehicles. Zeus, and Quorra made it, but not the Doctor and Flynn, as they were tackled from the air."Rinzler!".

The two awoke some time later in a small room, tied down. "nice of you to join us in the land of the conscious!" "indeed Kevin!" "Clu, I should have know you'd show up" "haha! Yeah you should have! Now tell me, what was so valuable that you'd show up again?" "I missed the weather!" "fine, we'll see how are in a few thousand cycles" The one known as Clu left. "finally! The sonic screwdriver works on something here!", said the Doctor, rubbing his wrist. "groovy man!" the Doctor took care of his restraints. "now we need a way out of here." "if I understand this correctly... is it possible to change or appearance based on what programmed into our disks?" "yeah…logically, I haven't tried it though" "well what a better time than this!" as the Doctor went to work on his own disk. "I've seen things like this" as he began looking at the complex code that was written into his identity. "don't fail me here!" He took the sonic screwdriver to his own coding,and...  
>"there, that should do it!" He put his disk back into place; the light blue stripes that ran up and down his body, began to change to orange "Brilliant!" "Radical!". After that it didn't take long to "borrow" a couple of helmets to hide their face, from a couple of guards who had...decided to go to sleep, forcefully. As they were finding their way out, they overheard Clu speaking "I want to know what they found! And who can tell me who the other user is! I NEED TO KNOW NOW!" Flynn spotted a couple of back packs on the wall, "perfect" he grabbed both as they headed to the other side of the building. "put this on, and open it when I do" "alright then, wait what for?" "you'll see Doc" "Doctor". Flynn suddenly ran at the nearest window, and as it shattered, the pieces disintegrated. The Doctor hadn't known what he was getting himself into, and whatever followed. Suddenly four wings appeared off of flynns back pack "open yours!" he shouted. "how!" "just do it!" as the doctor tried pressing parts of the back pack, even shouting at it, he though "bloody hell, OPEN!" and it did as he smirked falling down to safety. "nice man!" "you could have said something to help a bit!" "aww come on! where's the fun in that? We should probably keep these colors for a bit. Now, lets get back to my place!"<p> 


End file.
